Gold Love, Silver Love
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Slaine menangis. Alternate Canon. #BlackWhiteOrangeBat


**Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Inaho x Slaine BL alias Boys Love, shounen-ai , hvmv dsj**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s).**

 **#BlackWhiteOrangeBat**

 **Prompt : Putih — kesederhanaan**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned** you!

* * *

"Kau tak bosan menemuiku?"

Pertanyaan yang sama.

"Tidak."

 _Jawaban yang sama._

Tak ada yang banyak berubah pada rutinitas mereka setahun ini. Keduanya duduk berhadapan, tapi larut dalam pikiran masing-masing soal perang yang sudah lampau. Tak ada yang mulai berbicara duluan. Lalu satu jam kemudian, Inaho akan pergi, kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Slaine tak pernah meminta apa-apa pada Inaho. Ia ada di penjara, dan tak sepantasnya ia mengharapkan sesuatu bila akhirnya itu menghancurkan hatinya kelak. Ia tak butuh mimpi, ia hanya harus menghadapi kenyataan yang sekarang ia jalani. Biasanya ia hanya akan berbaring seharian dan makan sedikit nasi yang telah disediakan oleh sipir. Lalu ia menghabiskan malam dengan melihat langit dari celah ventilasi atas yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya

Inaho berkunjung tiap hari, setidaknya satu jam ia habiskan hanya untuk memandangi Slaine dalam diamnya. Slaine masih merasa bersalah saat melihat penutup mata Inaho, tapi ia juga tak bisa memutar waktu untuk mengembalikannya. Ia menyesal, mungkin?

 _Diam._

 _Hening._

Masih saja begitu hingga tahun kedua mereka. Tapi, Inaho mulai membawakan sesuatu untuknya dari luar. Entah itu makanan, atau barang-barang lain. Seperti saat natal lalu, Inaho membawakannya sebuah _snow_ _ball_ dan boneka santa yang ia jahit sendiri khusus untuk tahanannya. Slaine tak menunjukkan reaksi selain menerimanya dengan ikhlas (jahitannya jelek sekali, Slaine yakin ia bisa menjahit lebih baik daripada Inaho). Kadang Inaho juga membawakannya beberapa makanan, sampai memaksanya menelan semua masakan lelaki itu (katanya). Slaine tentu tak bisa menolak. Atas dasar hatinya yang merasa tak enak pada bungsu Kaizuka itu.

Di tahun ketiga, Inaho makin sering mengunjunginya. Bila ia biasanya hanya bertamu dengan durasi satu jam, kini ia bisa sampai tiga jam. Inaho akan membaca koran seperti bapak-bapak sampai habis ke halaman terakhir, bahkan sempat-sempatnya mengisi teka-teki silang untuk mengusir bosan. Inaho juga rajin membuat pesawat kertas sebagai selingan.

( Dan Slaine bertanya dalam batin apakah Inaho tidak takut kena _ambeien.)_ Slaine makin tak mengerti Inaho saat tahun keempat mereka rutin bertemu di dalam bui. Inaho malah suka menginap, membawa tas besar berisikan barang-barangnya. Slaine memberanikan diri bertanya apa Inaho kini jadi gelandangan yang tak punya rumah hingga ingin tidur dengannya, tapi pria itu tak menjawabnya. Ia tidur, menggelar futon di samping kasur Slaine. Slaine sendiri tak keberatan asal ia tak diganggu, tapi tetap saja ia keheranan dengan perubahan sikap Inaho. Mereka tidur bersisan, saling memunggungi.

 _( Namun Slaine tidak tahu bahwa Inaho berbalik melihat punggungnya ketika ia telah terlelap)_

Slaine pikir Inaho mulai gila di tahun kelima mereka. Ia jadi cerewet dan menanyai Slaine ingin melakukan atau menginginkan apa di Bumi, tanah kelahirannya. Slaine tak menjawab selain ingin melihat langit. Inaho membawanya ke Tokyo Sky Tree saat tahun baru, dimana tak akan ada orang memperhatikan Slaine yang berkamuflase dengan jaket oranye pemberian lelaki bermata merah itu. Melihat langit warna-warni saat pergantian hari, di antara sesaknya orang-orang.

Mereka juga mengunjungi sebuah kuil di Mie yang saat itu tengah sepi karena orang-orang memilih pergi ke kota. Katanya tak apa sesekali berdoa, siapa tahu terkabul. Inaho mengucapkan doanya keras-keras usai membasuh mukanya dengan air kuil,

"Aku ingin membuat Slaine Troyard bahagia."

Slaine sedikit malu mendengarnya, tentu saja. Ia harus menyarankannya ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa, mungkin. Sungguh, otaknya sudah konslet. Slaine mengucapkan doanya dalam hati agar Inaho tak pergi darinya.

Mereka lalu pergi menyusuri daerah sekitar kuil, Inaho berjalan-jalan sebelum akhirnya berhenti di jembatan. Inaho menunjuk ke arah ufuk, di mana matahari mulai menyingsing, itu berarti mereka harus kembali. Di perjalanan pulang juga mereka hanya diam, menikmati radio yang memutarkan lagu-lagu romansa.

Tahun-tahun berikutnya dan seterusnya mereka selalu bersama. Slaine sedikit-sedikit mulai menyahut konversasi dingin di antara mereka. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sedikit...bahagia?

Slaine tidak perlu tahu dan tidak mau tahu selama Inaho ada bersamanya.

Ketika alam berganti tayang, musim silih berganti, dan keduanya mulai berkembang perlahan-lahan dalam sebuah ikatan yang tak terlihat bahkan oleh keduanya sendiri. Slaine sekarang mulai terbuka kepada Inaho. Walaupun ia dibelenggu dalam gelapnya jeruji, Slaine merasa ia telah menemukan dunianya. Rasanya Inaho memberinya sesuatu yang tak pernah ia dapatkan selama ini. Slaine tanpa sadar menyukainya, bagaimana cara-cara Inaho gigih menaklukkan keras hatinya, bagaimana Inaho tersenyum kepadanya, bagaimana ia menikmati resahnya menunggu lelaki itu datang menjenguk dirinya.

( Ada yang berubah dalam hidupnya, namun ia tak menyadarinya)

Ada hari juga dimana Inaho tak berkunjung jua. Slaine dibiarkan menunggu tanpa kepastian. Ia ditinggalkan sendiri, mengamati kursi kosong di seberang meja. Ia lelah menanti hingga tertidur.

Ada hari dimana Inaho tak lagi tersenyum.

Inaho menceritakannya saat kunjungan terakhirnya. Kakaknya meninggal dunia. Slaine tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ia tak pandai menghibur orang.

 _Kunjungan terakhir?_

Slaine pikir Inaho akan melupakannya, dan membuangnya sama seperti yang ia alami dulu. Tidak apa, ia juga tak berharap banyak pada roda kehidupan. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa dan tidak ingin jadi siapa-siapa.

Asumsi Slaine salah total saat Inaho menyodorkan sekotak beludru warna merah untuknya. Slaine terheran dan membukanya. Ada sepasang cincin perak di sana. Slaine bertanya apa maksud Inaho memberikannya aksesori ini, dan Inaho menjawabnya tenang, mengulangi doa yang ia ucapkan di kuil waktu itu.

"Aku ingin membuat Slaine Troyard bahagia."

Slaine merasakan pandangannya tiba-tiba memburam dan visual Inaho mengabur perlahan dari matanya. Laminasi air terkumpul di sudut kelopaknya dan sukses turun menuruni pipinya sebelum jatuh ke bawah. Slaine bertanya mengapa, tapi Inaho hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

Slaine tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengentikan tangisnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa hatinya melompat gembira. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

 _Ia sungguh tidak tahu_

 _._ Inaho mengatakan Slaine tak perlu menangis, tapi mantan rivalnya itu tak bisa berhenti. Ia terlalu sulit berkata, tenggorokannya tercekat untuk beberapa saat. Setelah sedikit reda, ia bertanya meski suaranya terdengar serak.

"Kenapa...?"

Ia merepetisinya. Inaho pasti hanya bercanda. Tidak mungkin ada yang mau menerima keberadaannya di dunia ini. Ia makhluk paling tak diinginkan untuk lahir dan mendapat kebahagiaan.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, 'kan?"

Slaine menutupi wajahnya yang kini menjadi tak karuan.

 _Jawaban tak terduga dan membuat Slaine merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sejak lama di hidupnya._

 _Cinta._


End file.
